


- Un nuevo comienzo - Rubiusbowl - Karmaland 4 -

by ElinaBD_294



Category: Karmaland
Genre: Español, Harem, Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland4 - Freeform, M/M, Rubiusbowl - Freeform, RubénDoblas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElinaBD_294/pseuds/ElinaBD_294
Summary: Rubius, el nuevo habitante de Karmaland ha estado atrayendo a muchas personas gracias a su hermoso físico y actitud, y mas a los 8 héroes de Karmaland.—Rubius.. ¿a quien eliges?— . . .
Relationships: Rubiusbowl
Kudos: 7





	- Un nuevo comienzo - Rubiusbowl - Karmaland 4 -

Cariño.. despierta...

Tienes que partir, el autobús esta afuera.. por fin vas a independizarte, ¡venga! ¡despierta!

¡Ve a karmaland y sé feliz mi niño!


End file.
